Allies in Strange Places
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: The Alpha Vampire had another guest between the Winchesters and Edgar 7x22 .


**Disclaimer:** Neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural belong to me.

**Notes:** If you don't automatically recognize where this takes place, it's in the seventh season's episode "There Will Be Blood" (7x22). This scene is set between the Winchester's talk with the Alpha Vampire and Edgar's arrival. Some things are slightly different, either because of the fact I wrote it from memory or that they were better for the purposes of this fic.

Also, it should be pretty easy to guess who B's mommy is in this piece. I'm not sure, I might use that if I end up writing more to this. We'll see what the 8th season brings.

* * *

**—**

**Allies in Strange Places**

**—**

* * *

She wandered into the dining room once his men had escorted the hunters out. Her idle hands touched various things as she passed by. Nimble fingers brushed the shade of an antique lamp on the side table and some of the backs of the equally old chairs, and lastly the side of one of the white, white plate on the table before she stopped.

She now stood a few feet from where he was sitting at the head of the dark-wooded dining table and staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. He didn't acknowledge her presence in any way and his forefinger kept trailing circles around the rim of the wine glass in front of him.

She glanced at him before leaning her backside against the table, settling her gaze on the painting on the side wall. It was of a blonde-haired girl, maybe around seven or eight years old. On the canvas she was captured in midst of dancing on a field of flowers. The hem of her blue summer dress was high after a whirling movement. Her free floating curls reflected it as well.

Absently she thought he must have known her, but she didn't think it was important enough to ask him to confirm what she suspected. He had been around for a long, long time, and even if he hadn't known the girl in the painting he was sure to have known someone just like her somewhere along the years, probably more than just one. He didn't like to admit, but essentially he was a creature of habit, and he had his weaknesses.

Bored with the trail of her thoughts and annoyed by the fact that he kept ignoring her she gave a small huff. When it didn't provoke him into saying something, she stepped her game up a notch. Supporting herself with her hands the table, she pushed her feet off the ground, landing sitting on the table she had been leaning against. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye – still no reaction. So that's how he was going to be.

She started to swing her legs back and forth, and in case that wasn't enough, she made sure that with every second swing her leg thumped against one of the legs of the table. Score. His finger paused for just a millisecond, but she spotted it.

Swing, _thump_, swing, _thump_… It went on for several minutes. While most wouldn't have noticed, she could tell his patience was wearing thin and the movements of his hand became more and more forced.

She was just about to take it to the next level when his finger ceased moving. "Do you must?" he asked, placing his hands on the table in front of him. His tone was perfectly even and polite as always.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as if in thought. "Yup," she nodded, her legs never stopping.

"You are purposefully being insolent," his eyes were now fixed on her and his tone was reprimanding.

She looked him with her expression and body language challenging, clearly unperturbed where many others would have been quivering messes in her place.

There was a moment of silence. They had reached an impasse – he did not want to make her think she could have things her way if she annoyed him enough, while she didn't want to give him the impression he could get rid of her by just ignoring that she was there.

He was the first one to yield; she would get things the way she wanted, by any means necessary, and some of those could get ugly. They'd witnessed that from time to time. She truly was her mother's daughter.

He rolled his eyes in a rare display of emotion, "Fine, spit it out."

Inwardly she smirked at the victory but nothing of it reached the surface, "I think they're dead on."

He cocked an eyebrow scornfully but before he had a chance to say anything, she added dryly, "Pun not intended."

"So you think the deal is not going to hold?" he searched her eyes for the truth of what she really thought.

"It isn't. Dick and his cronies are full of shit. They never intended to keep their end, and you're naive if you actually thought they would," she stated bluntly. That's the way she saw it, and she told it to him - straight and forward as her way was. She could play with the best of them, but now was not the time for games. The Leviathans were doing very good job at eliminating everyone they couldn't eat and those who could at some point pose a threat to them.

Well, and then there were the Winchesters who even Dick couldn't manage to off. Those two were probably their best chance at taking the Leviathans out, and the sooner she could make him see it, the better.

"Then what would you do? Get into an open war with them? You are the naive one if you think any of us would be alive if that happens."

"You think slowly dying out is better?" she demanded harshly.

"At least then we have a chance," his eyes flashed.

"With Dick poisoning humans' blood against you? No chance in hell. You may have the restraint not to feed on humans but on animals instead – because that will be the only pure blood source if Dickweed gets his will through, but a newbie's self-control? Not even close to good enough for that. They'll die out as soon as you turn them." She saw the subtle change in his expression and jumped on the opening she detected, "I'm not telling we should go into an open war, I'm saying we should help the Winchesters. They are the safest bet – if someone can do it, it's them. They have a history of getting the most unlikely creatures to work with them. I'm quite confident that they'll have at least Crowley in their corner. They can manage it – with sheer dumb luck if nothing else," she smiled sardonically.

He hadn't said a word and was still mulling over the points she had raised when his son came in to let him know Edgar had arrived.

"I think it's best if you'll leave now. There's no reason to let them in on your presence," he told her once the vampire had closed the door behind himself.

She nodded curtly and no further words were exchanged as she slunk out of the room through the garden doors. Even with his hearing there were no sounds besides the unavoidable quiet click of the door closing signaling her departure.


End file.
